


Spring

by elysium_library



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_library/pseuds/elysium_library
Summary: A university student comes home and encounters someone unexpected.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Spring

Now that finals were over, Jason felt like he could breathe again. He drove home leisurely, singing along to the radio. He hummed along to a part in the song he didn't know, pausing to laugh at his antics. Since he'd only had one exam today, he was getting home earlier than normal. It was late afternoon, but there was a slight breeze that made the warm spring air tolerable. There wasn't a lot of traffic at this time, something he'd had to contend with most of the semester. He turned down the volume as he drove into his neighborhood. He wasn't being too loud, but he lived in a nice area and the neighbors were particular about noise.

Jason was mid-lyric in one of his favorite songs when he saw her. There was a young woman sitting on one of the swings in the neighborhood park. He slowed down as he approached his house, which was across from the park. She was wearing white shorts and a pink tank top to contend with the weather. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be bobbing her head along to some music. He parked his car into his parent's driveway and made his way to the door. With his hand on the handle, he stopped to look back at the park. At the same time, the young woman opened her eyes and looked directly at him. He was struck by how _sad_ she looked. He grit his teeth and went inside to drop off his backpack. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge on his way back out.

As Jason walked across the street, he noted that her posture had caved with dejection. She had taken her earbuds out and was fiddling with the wire. He sighed, figuring she had misinterpreted his actions. This pulled her out of her thoughts, and she finally noticed him approaching. She leaned forward in the seat excitedly, causing the swing to creak at the movement. She smiled widely and batted her eyelashes. He noted that her shift in demeanor didn't reach her eyes, which were beautiful yet dulled. "Hi, sorry to bother you", he said gently. "My name's Jason. Are you new to the area?"

"Oh, you're not bothering me at all", she said, shaking her head. "I'm Veronica. We just finished moving in yesterday. I haven't had a chance to rest since we got here." She did seem exhausted.

"Well let me be the first one to say welcome, unless someone's beat me to it." He offered her the water bottle. "I, uh, figured you might be thirsty in this heat."

"Thank you", Veronica told him. She put her earbuds into her pockets to free her hands. Then she reached out to grab the water bottle, brushing against his fingers. She paused, then said more quietly, "I haven't talked to anyone since I moved across the country". She took a sip and set the bottle aside. "When I saw you, I was excited to see someone here around my age. Do you want to be my friend?" Her words tapered off with uncertainty.

He wasn't uncertain. "Yes, of course I'll be your friend". He sat down in the swing next to her. "So, where are you from?" They talked for hours, not noticing the day go by. They talked about the life she left behind. They shared their hobbies and their interests. In the soft light of the setting sun, inklings of young love began to blossom.


End file.
